


Glace et chantilly

by Melie



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Food
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma a de la chantilly sur le nez, et ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glace et chantilly

**Author's Note:**

> Se déroule entre la saison 3 et la 4.

Les vacances n'en étaient pas vraiment, entre les préparations pour le mariage et celles pour la rentrée – Emma surtout tenait à tout avoir en ordre, et insistait pour que Will également soit fin prêt pour son nouveau poste. Cependant, ils trouvaient toujours le temps de dîner ensemble et, le plus souvent, rien que tous les deux. Emma appréciait ce rituel, chacun de son côté de la table, la distance qui n'en était pas une (leurs pieds se joignaient souvent, de même que leurs regards, voire parfois leurs mains). Tantôt Will cuisinait, tantôt elle-même, et elle passait de moins en moins de temps à laver les légumes.

Will l'initiait même à des aliments moins... _neat_. Ils avaient mangé un kebab, une fois, et une autre elle avait réussi à déguster des cuisses de poulet _sans couverts_. Elle n'était toujours pas tout à fait à l'aise, mais elle s'y faisait. Le traitement aidait, et Will aussi.

De temps en temps, Will rapprochait sa chaise de la sienne, et ils se passaient la nourriture, piquant l'un dans l'assiette de l'autre, allant même jusqu'à porter leur fourchette à la bouche de l'autre. Ou, d'autres fois, c'était juste une excuse pour manger l'un près de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux (Will était aussi romantique qu'elle, et cela l'arrangeait bien).

C'était le cas ce soir là. Will avait rapproché sa chaise pendant qu'elle allait chercher le dessert – une coupe de glace chacun, fraise et chocolat pour lui, chocolat et vanille pour elle, avec de la chantilly par-dessus. C'était la fin d'une semaine chargée (les parents d'Emma leur avaient rendu visite) et ils l'avaient bien mérité.

Emma s'arrêta de manger lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard de Will fixé sur elle. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais l'intensité était... différente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sans répondre, son fiancé se pencha vers elle et doucement, tout doucement, essuya avec son pouce la chantilly qu'elle avait sur le nez. Emma sourit, un peu gênée, mais surtout attendrie – cela lui rappelait une autre scène, quelques années auparavant, où la craie avait fait office de chantilly...

« Emma, tout va bien ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- … tant mieux, parce qu'il en reste encore. »

Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de froncer les sourcils, il s'était de nouveau penché vers elle, mais cette fois, au lieu d'utiliser ses doigts, il lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le nez, qui la fit sursauter et rougir. Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

« Trop ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non non, c'est bon.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant une minute ou deux, au terme desquelles Emma releva la tête après avoir englouti une nouvelle portion de glace.

« Hum, Will...  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Je crois que j'en ai encore. Sur le nez. Et... les joues. Tu veux bien m'arranger ça ? »

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bien sûr...  
\- Et... euh... »

Elle hésita. Certes, leur... vie de couple... n'était plus une nouveauté pour elle, et elle se découvrait peu à peu des appétits qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné, mais... ce n'était pas encore aussi naturel qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

« Je crois que j'en ai mis sur ma chemise aussi. Tu crois que je devrais l'enlever ? »

Will ne répondit que par des gestes tendres, et toujours, toujours patients.

Ce fut cette soirée qui apprit à Emma que oui, on pouvait se salir (un peu, pas trop) avec la nourriture, et passer quand même un bon moment... voire un très bon moment.

FIN

Crosspost from [my dreamwidth account](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/). You can comment either here or there.


End file.
